User talk:Beep21
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 12:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Concerning a few things You're the maker of this wiki correct? ~Glow~ 15:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Luigifan1985 is the founder of the wiki. I have administrator powers on it and have edited most days since January. Beep21 21:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, okay. Well anyways, could you look at my UP and tell me what ya' think? Oh, and thank you for responding quickly. I asked you because you seemed to be active and have admin powers. Luigifan1985 is a bit inactive. Thanks! ~Glow~ 00:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :So, you mean your user page? Well, on the wiki, we don't really wait for approval before making changes or new templates. So, I don't think that the Ideas section is necessary. About the ideas in it, it would be nice if there was a spacebar between "Item" and "Shop." Also, it shouldn't be categorized into Navigation templates. Beep21 19:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 1. The plan was to see what you think of the nav border. 2. The space pushes it over. (try it) 3. Fixed the category I'm not trying to be annoying or make excuses, so if I'm bothering or frustrating you in any way than please let me know, as that would be not what I want. ~Glow~ 21:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :No, I'm not frustrated or bothered. I just was a little confused by your questions. By the way, the navbox border was nice. Beep21 00:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, so, about the Location template... anyways, for your Hayzee trouble, wasn't he one of those guys Luigi comes parading back to Rogueport with? One of those ones he met saving the Eclair Kingdom? ~Glow~ 01:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I didn't post that. That was User:Kperfekt722. But, I think so. I'm not sure. By the way, Luigi saved Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom. Beep21 01:40, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Details, details... but that's what makes a good contributor. Did you see my UP for the space - no space itemshops? ~Glow~ 03:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I liked the one with the space better. Beep21 15:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, how would I go about changing it? Would every page using the template have to be changed manually? ~Glow~ :Yeah, the new variables would have to be changed manually. However, since "Unknown edit" would show if the new variables were missing, I wouldn't worry about it. Beep21 16:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Aye-aye Cap'n ~Glow~ 18:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Beep21, someone today made a page and edited a few pages, and it looks like that person is trying to trash Paper Mario Wiki! Help! 00:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Concerning Images How do you get them? Take a picture of your TV with a digital camera? ~Glow~ 15:32, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how to take screenshots of games. For the images I uploaded, I just edited an image already on the wiki for the screenshots, or started from a template for the SVG's. Beep21 23:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Okay...first off, what's and SVG? Second, do you know anyone who would know? ~Glow~ 01:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :An SVG is an type of image used for simple graphics. An example of one is here. I don't know anyone who would know. Beep21 01:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) So it's basically impssible to get images....unless they are officially in something like a handbook you can scan? ~Glow~ 19:32, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :No, its probably a device connecting the television output to a computer, or maybe an emulator. Beep21 21:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I feel like an idiot but, what's an emulator, and what are these "devices"? ~Glow~ 22:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't know what device would connect a television output to a computer, but an emulator is software that acts like a console. Sorry for making you feel like an idiot. Beep21 22:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) It wasn't you, and thank you for answering my questions, although it makes me feel helpless on the image lacking situation.... but DON'T blame yourself! ~Glow~ 22:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I won't. Beep21 22:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm gonna be on a bit more (hopefully), and I was thinking that I would try to empty (at least a bit) . I was wondering if, while I was doing that, you might like me to make note of and write down duplicate/pointless/unneeded etc. images. Oh, and I left you a message in the Community Portal about Policies. ~Glow~ 16:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Useless images and duplicate images should be put up for deletion. Just doing that would tell me if you use and fill out the first parameter. A place should either be made or found for the remaining unused images, but I don't really care about them. Thanks for replying to my message! ::Ugh...now I have to go back and put delete temps on all of the ones I listed! Anyways, at the top of the of the unused images page it says this: The following data is cached, and was last updated DATE. As of now, that cached info is really old, and I was wondering how to update it. Please respond. ~Glow~ 15:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind about that, it was updated. Oh, and can we please at least partly empty the candidates for deletion page before adding more? ~Glow~ 15:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::I deleted four pages. I'll keep working on the candidates for deletion. — Beep21 20:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Page Names Was it ever called Mario's Pad in game? I mean, "Pad" sounds somewhat... wierd. House maybe? But if it was called his "pad" *shudders* in game, by all means keep it like that. Oh, and your UP is like... broken.~Glow~ 17:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Mario's house was called "Mario's Pad" in Super Mario RPG, and since the Paper Mario series is based on Super Mario RPG, I thought the name was okay. About my userpage, I didn't notice that because that problem isn't there in Mozilla Firefox. Was it like that before the MediaWiki 1.14 upgrade? Beep21 17:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well, your UP just got messed up when you did this to it. ~Glow~ 14:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I fixed it. Beep21 19:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Concerning Badges Okay, we have Badge, we have Paper Mario Badges but what I want is: Badge Database! Tell me what you think about it. ~Glow~ 21:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I think that would be fine. Beep21 22:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Cool, I think it could be like the CCDatabase, with a page for Badges just informationally, and a database with images and such. I could actually add everthing but the images for all the ones I have, which is(are?) most of them. Anyways, that kinda kills Paper Mario Badges.... delete it....please. ~Glow~ 22:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I deleted it. Beep21 22:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Cool, I'm going to begin compiling data on my UP before we make the page. What do you think of the color? Any suggestions? ~Glow~ 15:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I think that it should be the same colors as the Catch Card Database. I was wondering— how are you going to organize it? — Beep21 21:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Color: Okay, I was trying to match the goldenrod colors of the Badges in the Journal Orginization: Just as it is, with the hammers first, jumps second, and so on. ~Glow~ 01:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Let me correct that. I looked over it and decided to organize them like the one types option that it all starts with. Jumps first, hammers second, charges starting the next row, and so on. ~Glow~ 01:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door have different sets of badges? How will it show which badge is from which game? — Beep21 02:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't have Paper Mario, so I'll just add all (but 8, GACK!) of the TYD Badges, and you can work out what to do with it once it's on my page. But hold out on the page-making: we wouldn't want to make a Badge Database, only to delete it and make TYD and PM Badges seperate! Concerning a lot of Edits Permission to do an Edit Spree sah? ~Glow~ 01:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, but you don't need to ask permission. It won't hurt anything. — Beep21 02:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, it's just that on One wiki I edit on, a massive amount of edits causes.....trouble. When I get the spare time, I'm gonna make a lot of minor edits to add "-"s for all the Thousand Year Doors that should be Thousand-Year Doors, if you think that's worth it. Also, I'll probably add links for the other things on the page and maybe write a bit. With your permission of course. ~Glow~ 02:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Concerning Yoshi Could the Yoshi Kid possibly get his own page? We have enough info on him, and the template and such make the Yoshi page look cluttered and mismatched. ~Glow~ 20:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree, so I moved the section to "Yoshi Kid." — Beep21 21:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Concerning Category:Candidates For Deletion Okay, the Merluvlee image is actually a bit bigger than the one used on the page so....yeah. I just wanted to tell you that here, and not there. While I'm at it, delete the Hammer image. ~Glow~ 23:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for reminding me to delete the Ultra Hammer image. — Beep21 00:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Check it. ~Glow~ 01:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ahhh I've been trying my hardest to figure out how to stop that Wiki welcome thing. Thanks for the info. Kperfekt BURN!!! 19:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Concerning a Koopa NavTemp Would it be in our best interests to make one? I believe that it could help, but it might be huge. To rectify that inconvenience, it might be good to split it into multiple navs or somehow have a hide-show option that many other wikis use. Think about it. ~Glow~ 21:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I think it would be good as one template. How about one formatted like this? :That produces the following :— Beep21 17:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, let me play around with it a bit... Feel free to help fill it in. ~Glow~ 01:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Just to uh... Throw in an idea... Couldn't we include Goombas and other minions of Bowser I'd get that it would leave some others in the dust, like shy guys, but still. Or maybe just a whole nother one specifically for Goomba's, Shy Guys, etc. Kperfekt BURN!!! 03:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't know about that. This nav will already be HUGE once we add the Magikoopas, Ninjakoopas, etc, and the idea is to group guys of the same species together, although a "minionnav" isn't a bad idea. ~Glow~ 03:28, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Check it out. ~Glow~ 12:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I copied it to and made some changes, but I did not put it on any pages yet. Yeah, it is pretty huge. — Beep21 18:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. Okay, have a look at this wiki's template, with its fancy hide-show button. Oh, and what didi you mean by your message on my talk about the sandbox? I looked at it but didn't see any questions... ~Glow~ 01:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant the Community Portal. Anyway, it seems that they have a script here at the section titled "Collapsible tables" based off of this one at the same section at Wikipedia. They seem to loop through the navboxes to create the "show" / "hide" buttons. Once those buttons are clicked, they loop through the rows of the navboxes to change their CSS display properties to "none." I can't figure out what would need to be imported if we imported it. It uses functions and variables defined outside of that section. — Beep21 16:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I can sorta understand that, but I'm still confuzzled a bit. Anyways, just out of curiosity, what do ya think of the Kroop heads at top I added? Both here and on the prototype. ~Glow~ 20:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think they're cool, especially because Kroops' skin color is complimentary to the color of the header, but I don't understand why you put it on the old one. :::Okay, I figured it out. I was confused about where the "addOnloadHook()" function came from, but I guess it's built into MediaWiki. I imported what was necessary, but I can't get the show/hide button to float to the right. :::— Beep21 20:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Whoa! Totally cool! Can we put it on the Kooopa temp? I would do it myself but... I really stink at coding; period ~Glow~ :Okay, I made it collapsible. I also made it automatically collapse. — Beep21 01:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) If Having It As A Bot... Would mean that it wouldn't be listed on recent changes, then yes, that's fine. Kperfekt BURN!!! 22:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Concerning TTYD Page I want your opinion on the top layout. ~Glow~ 18:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was pretty cool, but not cool enough. If I had my sidebar open, I would have to scroll down to see the content. Also the images didn't have captions. It might have been so large that the images wouldn't qualify for fair use. — Beep21 20:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, fair enough, thanks. ~Glow~ 02:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning other Nav Temps Click ~Glow~ 18:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I clicked. Enemies related to Spinias, Enemies related to Piders, Enemies related to Boos, and Enemies related to Wizzerds: Shorten the names to "Spinias," "Piders," "Boos," and "Wizzerds." The Dragon Siblings: Expand to all of the dragons in Paper Mario series to include Fracktail and Wracktail. Enemies related to Boos: Include characters too. Enemies related to Wizzerds: In the heading, make the text orange or black. Bloopers and Punis: Looks good. The X-Naut Army: Do a two column organization, like in Template:Pianta Syndicate Members. Keep the colors. Miscellaneous: Make one for robots too. — Beep21 18:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I did all those, but I'm gonna at least not delete my original X-Naut one. The two collumn one is just hideous, and in my opinion could be changed to a row formation. Miscellaneous: Wha? A Robot Temp? Or a Robot section in the X-Naut Temp? ~Glow~ 12:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, cool. I've made another change in "The X-Naut Army" to add the original background color to the headers and change the cellspacing to two. :How's that? Also, I meant a "Robot" template. — Beep21 20:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, done. I totally lurve the way you did the two column one. It makes it look, actually good. ~Glow~ 20:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Just one more thing, could you add Meowbomb, PatrolMeow, AirMeow, SurpriseMeow, BigMeow, MeowMaid, and SecuriMeow to "Robots and Computers?" — Beep21 23:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, are those from SPM? Like, none of them are pages and the one with a page says stuff about Francis... so SPM? Anyways, are there things called the "Internerd" or something, I thought I saw it in the CCD once... ~Glow~ 00:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they're from Super Paper Mario. You're second sentence was complete gibberish. — Beep21 01:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, good job! — Beep21 22:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :In the Catch Card Database, there are a few robot-looking things called the InterNed and InterChet. ~Glow~ :Ok, now htat we've worked on them for awhile, can we implement some? ~Glow~ 01:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd say that you should implement some. — Beep21 01:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Are there any I think I should not implement, or any that still need work? ~Glow~ 23:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::"BUMP" ~Glow~ 20:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Some of the wikitext produces deprecated HTML, but that's no big deal and can easily be fixed after they are implemented. I say implement them all. — Beep21 23:06, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Done. I left some I don't like yet. Dragons: Needs better division between the two games. X-Nauts You were working on it...? Anyways, I also made a Crystal Star Nav that we really needed. So, good? No "deprecated HTML"? ~Glow~ 01:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Concerning Crystal Star The Crystal Stars and Crystal Star are two different things, so what do we do? Make Crystal Star (item) as a seperate page? ~Glow~ 20:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :We could have the articles named Crystal Star and Crystal Star (Item), or, if we want to avoid the '' (') page title format, we could name them, Crystal Stars and Crystal Star. Definitely, we'll use on both. — Beep21 23:06, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I like the first idea. Rename Crystal Stars to Crystal Star and make it Crystal Star (Item) (Capitilized "I" in Item) ~Glow~ 01:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Concerning Species Wanted One '''Species Infobox Template : Should Include: : Boxes for "major locations of inhabitance", members, Leaders, and anything else you can think of. : This would be used on pages like Bob-omb Buddy and Doogan. ~Glow~ 01:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Concerning a Badge Database. Check my userpage. What should we call it? I think Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Badge Database sounds fairly accurate, but maybe a bit long. Please respond ASAP. ~Glow~ 01:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I think that title is fine. — Beep21 01:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Wait, what do you think of Badge Database - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door? Then we could have a Badge Database - Paper Mario to match. Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and make it with the first idea, but feel free to change that depending on what you like. ~Glow~ 02:16, October 13, 2009 (UTC)\ ::Hey Beep, I applied for adminship here, so please comment, whether in support or not. 18:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Concerning Game Code Can you, or anyone else on this wiki look at the code of the games? ~Glow~ 02:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Concerning My Not-Being-On Lately Yeah, sorry about that. School has been crazy lately, but I should have the TYD Recipe Database up in a week or so. Sounds good? ~Glow~ 03:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Mario Wiki Hello there. My name is Count Caterpie and I am the administrator of the Mario Wiki. We are undergoing a massive project to make the multiple wikis that cover Mario topics into one really big wiki covering all of them. I am offering the chance to merge with Mario Wiki, the Mario Kart wikis and Mario Party wiki. Doing this will help with traffic, member activity and quality of articles. If you are interested in improving the overall quality of the Mario Wikis, please let me know on this site. - The Count 02:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd really appreciate hearing what you have to say on this. Please get back to me. - The Count 04:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Could you please get back to me on this? If Mario wiki doesn't here back from you in a week, we'll begin merging, okay? - The Count 01:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind that, but I'll check with some other users first. — Beep21 01:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me on that. We'll start as soon as (and if) you're ready. - The Count 01:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if I'm on board with this... Part of me thinks that it would be a much more up-to-date version of this wiki, but another part of me thinks they should be separate... I'll get back to you sometime Sunday, just so I can have some time to think about it. Kperfekt Talk Is Cheap... 06:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I think I'm on board... It's probably best for all-around activity. Of course I'd like to be an administrator on the Mario Wiki. I might become active again, who knows... Kperfekt Talk Is Cheap... 05:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :So are you guys in? - The Count 01:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure. — Beep21 02:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Merge We at Mario Wiki finally finished merging all the Mario Kart and Mario Party wikis with ours. Let me know when you guys are ready and we can start merging all the Paper Mario Wiki articles. - The Count 22:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello? - The Count 19:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Okay, MarioWikians are finally done tagging your wiki's articles for deletion for reference purposes. It's now you're time (being an administrator) to delete all of these pages. Please go on ahead and delete these pages, in case you didn't know what I meant. Also, this page was protected and couldn't be tagged so, if you could do that that'd be much appreciated. I've sent this message to all sysops here to help out as well. — Wattz2000 22:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC)